Hotel Key
by maximofo
Summary: One night together could turn these strangers into lovers, but all things must come to an end. Based on the song "Hotel Key" by Old Dominion. Fluffy Reneslec. Smut. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. We all know Stephenie Meyer does.**

 **A/N: This is just something I spit out in one day. Alec may seem OOC compared to other fics where he acts like a superficial asshole. Sorrynotsorry.**

* * *

 _ **Hotel Key**_

The clicking of her heels on the sidewalk was all Renesmee could hear as she braced herself against the frigid New York air. She shoved her hands in her coat pockets, tucking her head in to both warm her face and keep herself inconspicuous. She was trying hard to not be noticed by the few stragglers still out and about this late at night.

New York City was just one stop on her cross-country tour to find herself. She had never been this far from home before, at least not without her family beside her. But that was the problem – she didn't know who she was without them to guide her. She only knew the bare basics about herself. How would it be, she had wondered, to know who you are and be that person without fear?

Renesmee had left her family with little notice. She had packed her bags, took her credit card and her keys, and basically said, "sayonara, see you in six months." Sure, certain people had protested – her parents, Rosalie, and Jacob, mostly – but she'd refused to listen. They had controlled enough of her life thus far. It was time for her to take it into her own hands.

She had stopped in almost every major US city so far. Some were harder for her to explore than others, given that no city was as rainy as their small hometown in Washington. She mainly stuck to the night, but that severely limited her exploration. She spent most of her nighttime in dive bars or nightclubs.

Renesmee braced against a particularly strong gust of wind, glancing up at the sky worriedly. She didn't think walking back to her hotel would be cause for concern, but now it was like she could _smell_ the chance of snow in the air. New York had been pretty snow-free for the past few days, which was quite different than she had been expecting. She thought February in this city would have looked like it did in the Hallmark movies. She had been sorely disappointed when she discovered otherwise.

Her ears perked up at the sound of a scuffle up ahead. Normal human ears probably wouldn't have caught it, but she couldn't mistake the sound of a muffled cry followed by a dull thud. She picked up the pace, worried some poor girl was being taken advantage of or some homeless person was getting assaulted. Almost too late, her nose caught the unmistakable scent. _Vampire._ One that she vaguely recognized but couldn't place. She came skidding to a halt at the mouth of the dark alleyway.

Her brain ticked through the options. She could confront the vamp, but then she didn't know if they were a friend or not. Then again, if she left right now, she might be able to get away before they finished their meal and then maybe they wouldn't come chasing after her. She only had a few seconds to decide. She could smell the salty scent of blood in the air, and she knew the attacker would be done in moments. She couldn't interrupt now, not without seriously pissing off this vampire.

Almost subconsciously, she took a silent step into the alley. Then another. And another. She was pulled tight on a string, her muscles ached at the scent of all of that blood. She _needed_ it. It went against her very nature to deny herself the taste, but it was against her morals to even tempt herself this way. She had never felt so conflicted.

As the vampire took the last bit of blood from the human's throat, Renesmee's eyes locked with his. The breath was knocked out of her lungs as she took just the tiniest step backwards. As he let the body drop to the ground, Renesmee realized she knew this vampire, and he was most definitely not an ally.

It was unmistakable, the way his dark hair fell across his brow, those high cheekbones and full lips – the latter of which had just the smallest smear of blood in the corner. Her eyes dropped to the glint of the crest on his chest, as if she needed more proof of who he was. This face had both haunted her dreams and given her a few heart palpitations when she was younger. If he hadn't been sent to kill her, she probably would have had a brief childhood crush on him. As it was, she was standing in an alley with one of the most dangerous vampires in the world. Her heart skipped a beat.

Alec's mouth twitched into a dangerous smirk, and Renesmee didn't know if she wanted to slap it or kiss it off his face. She had never seen a danger so tempting. She knew everyone in her life would disapprove, but that just made her want to do it out of spite.

In an instant, he was in front her, so close she could see her reflection in his beautiful crimson irises. "Miss Cullen," Alec said politely, completely counteracting the vibe she was getting from him. "You're a long way from home."

"I could say the same to you," she replied, resisting the urge to check him out again. Her eyes flicked down to his pretty mouth, tracing the outline before landing on the spot of blood leftover. "Saving some for later?"

His eyes widened slightly, almost as if she had caught him off guard. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, and Renesmee watched the action, transfixed. Alec smirked again, pleased with her reaction to him. She knew he could sense every reaction she had to him, but it wasn't like she could stop her body's natural urges.

"This one," his head tipped back slightly towards the corpse on the ground, "put up a fight. Nothing I couldn't handle but…" Alec trailed off, indicating the rip in the shoulder of his long coat and the torn-off buttons of his shirt.

Renesmee may have stared at the exposed flesh a little too long, and Alec watched her eyes cloud over before she shook her head. "I-uh," she weighed her options before sighing. This definitely wasn't smart, but it wouldn't stop her. "I've got a room at a hotel a couple blocks up the street. You can clean up there."

She almost pinched herself for her idiocy, and it seemed to her like Alec knew it was only an excuse but he played along anyway. She backed out of the alley before she turned and began her trek past the alley and back up the sidewalk to her hotel.

After a few silent minutes, Renesmee asked, "So what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," he replied curtly. It appeared he enjoyed being an enigma.

"I asked you first."

Alec glanced at her for a moment before replying, "Official guard business. Nothing too glamorous." He watched her as she tucked her hands deep into her pockets, her breath coming out in puffs against the night air. "What of you?"

Renesmee's brows furrowed as she thought of the best way to explain herself. Finally, she settled on, "Uh, I'm on vacation."

"What would you possibly need a vacation from?" Alec wondered aloud.

She huffed out a short laugh, shaking her head as she stared at the sidewalk. "My family."

"What's wrong with…" Alec changed his sentence halfway through, feeling he needed the clarification. "What do _you_ think is wrong with your family?"

She laughed, stepping a little bit closer to him subconsciously. "I love them, don't get me wrong. It's just, like, they're _so_ controlling. They want me to be who they want, I don't even know myself. They're always like," she makes her voice obnoxiously proper, "'Renesmee, have you read _this_ poem by Lord Tennyson yet? Nessie, you can't wear _that_ , it's not Prada. No, Renesmee, you're supposed to play the piano like _this_.' Pompous assholes."

Alec laughed at her remark, and the sound set a fire in her heart. She hadn't thought it would be so easy to get him to laugh like that, but apparently all she needed to do was show a little distaste for her coven. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, and she made it her mission to see how many times she could get him to laugh tonight.

"Your view is very refreshing, Miss Cullen. I thought you were _all_ pompous assholes."

"Hey!" Renesmee objected but she laughed nonetheless. "And I thought all you Volturi guards were sadistic little bitch boys."

He chuckled again, and her heart squeezed. "Oh, you make no mistake. Emphasis on 'sadistic.'" Alec smirked at her dangerously, and she felt her face heat up.

She forced herself to break eye contact, instead nodding her head towards her hotel. "Come on, we're here."

Pushing through the large glass doors, Renesmee let out a pleased sigh as the heated lobby welcomed her shivering form. She hadn't realized how cold she was until now. She nodded politely to the desk clerk as she led Alec to the elevator. The doors were just closing as they got there, and Renesmee stuck her hand between them to stop them.

The older gentleman inside apologized, quickly stepping over to make room for the two of them. As they stepped in, Alec and Renesmee tried their best not to look at each other. She knew Alec could hear her heart practically beating out of her chest, and she saw him bite his lip to hide his smirk. Oh, how she wanted to bite that lip instead.

The older man cleared his throat right before the doors opened, giving them a tense smile and stepping off. Almost as if pulled together by a magnet, they stepped towards each other the slightest bit. Renesmee scuffed her heel against the floor.

"So…is this your first time in New York?" She asked conversationally.

Alec smirked, endeared by her curiosity. "It's my first time in New York since 1925."

Her eyebrows raised. "What were you doing in New York back then? Partying it up with Gatsby?"

He snorted. "More like having Gatsby for dinner."

Renesmee shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she watched the floor numbers tick by. The elevator stopped at floor eight, just two floors from the top, and she stepped off, checking behind to see if he was following. Alec raised an eyebrow, following right behind her.

She led him two, three, four doors down the hallway and stopped on the right side, pulling the room key out of her pocket. Alec could hear her heart trying to escape through her ribcage, but from the smell he was getting from her, he knew she wasn't scared. At least not in a bad way.

Renesmee slipped in the door, stepping aside to hold it open for him. She subtly slipped the Do Not Disturb sign off the inside handle and put it on the outside. But when she looked back at him, she caught Alec's slowly widening smirk as he slipped his torn coat off his shoulders and tossed it onto the chair by the window.

Her face caught fire as she shut the door and slinked into the room, stopping to shed her own coat. Renesmee tried to act nonchalant as she walked over to the minifridge, but she knew they could both hear her heart pounding. "You can freshen up in the bathroom over there," she waved a hand at the open door. "Do whatever you need." She pulled the mini bottles of tequila out of the fridge.

Alec raised an eyebrow at her beverage choice but decided to leave it for a second. He crossed to the bathroom, giving her a moment to sort her thoughts out. He needed a minute himself.

 _Dad would kill me if he found out about this_ , she thought as she twisted the cap off the bottle and took a sip, the burn aching in her throat. _It's not like we_ have _to sleep together, but damn do I want to. Just…don't overthink this, Ness. It's just sex. Yeah. Just sex._

Alec's thoughts were much less pure. _My god, has she grown. That little dress she's wearing is going to be the death of me. How had I not noticed_ that _? And that little sliver of skin between her dress and the top of her boots… I want to nibble on that piece of skin._

Alec couldn't even fathom what would happen once Aro heard the thoughts he had on this night. It didn't matter, he rationalized. It would be over and done with by then.

By the time Alec came out of the bathroom, Renesmee had downed two of the bottles of tequila and was working on the third. "Do you have to get yourself drunk to enjoy my presence, Miss Cullen?"

"'Miss Cullen,'" she mocked, giggling. "You can call me Renesmee, y'know."

"Very well. But you didn't answer the question."

She finished the bottle, setting the last one on the nightstand before plopping down on the bed. "Of course not, it just takes the edge off." She pulled her leg up to unzip her boot.

In the blink of an eye, Alec was in front of her, looking at her with those dangerous eyes. He reached out to stop her from unzipping the boot. "But I quite like your edges." Renesmee gulped, and he could _smell_ the excitement coming off of her. Oh, he liked this game.

"Renesmee, have you ever been with a man?" he asked. When she nodded, he asked again, "Have you ever been with a vampire?"

Renesmee shook her head. "No." Just in case she needed to be clearer.

Alec growled, low in his throat. His pants grew tighter as he pulled her up to stand in front of him. Renesmee gasped when the front of her pressed against the front of him. She could feel every part of his body intimately. One of his hands moved to cup her face as the other held her waist tightly. "If you want to back out of this, now is the chance. Tell me to leave, and I'll leave."

Renesmee smirked, looking right in his eyes, that crimson red doing crazy things to her insides. A burning started low in her stomach, and she balled her fists up in his shirt.

Alec growled again, pulling her roughly to his mouth. She tasted the blood, and he tasted the tequila. The kiss scorched her insides, leaving a brand on her heart but sending chills down her spine. His hands wandered down her sides, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Renesmee's balled fists released his shirt, and she ran her hands up his chest before she pulled away abruptly.

"Do you have another shirt you can wear home?" she asked him seriously. Alec shook his head, trying to pull her face back to his. "Damn," Renesmee cursed remorselessly, ripping all the buttons off his shirt with one quick motion.

Alec pushed the ruined material off his shoulders, pulling her back for another short kiss. "Where have you been all my life?" he growled against her lips. Then he seared her with another kiss.

Renesmee laughed into the kiss, pulling him closer. He couldn't control his wandering hands any longer as they slipped over her butt, squeezing quickly. She moaned into the kiss, and then finally did what she had been wanting to all night. She bit his lip roughly, pulling at it with her teeth. All Hell broke loose.

One second they were standing next to the bed and the next second he was slamming her against a wall. His bare hands caressed the skin of her thighs, bringing her legs up to effortlessly wrap around his waist. Alec pushed her hair to the side, his lips finding her pulse with the ease of a seasoned killer. Renesmee moaned, rubbing her hips against his without shame.

Alec placed chilling kisses along her throat, his mouth salivating at the sensation of her pulse against his tongue. She smelled like how he imagined Heaven would, sweet, a little tangy, and – dear god – like _him_. He trailed the flat of his tongue along the top of her carotid, relishing the quiver he received followed by Renesmee's nearly _pornographic_ moan.

Never letting up on his teasing, he easily toed off his shoes and then his socks. Alec ran his hands up her sides once again to find the zipper on her dress before pulling it down so fast it almost broke in his hand. Renesmee quickly pulled both the straps off her shoulders and the dress fell across her stomach, covering only her bottom half.

She let her feet fall to the floor as she made quick work of the rest of the dress, stepping out of it. All that covered her was her panties and sinful thigh-high boots. Alec almost – almost – felt like a human again, staring at this goddess in all her glory. Renesmee's skin flushed under his stare, and Alec's eyes clouded over with lust.

She pulled him to her again, bare chest against bare chest, and they both reveled in it as their lips met again. Her hands found the button on his pants, popping it open and pulling the zipper down. The next second his pants were off, and he was pushing her back towards the bed.

Renesmee's back hit the bed, and Alec soon joined her, trailing kisses down her bare chest, taking time to acquaint himself intimately with her breasts. The open-mouthed kisses he placed on her body did wicked things to her brain, turning her into jelly. The feeling of his cold skin against her burning flesh excited her as she arched up into him. With swift fingers, Alec hooked the band of her underwear. He looked up at her with a glint in his eye and a sly smirk on his face, and she watched as he pulled and easily shredded the material in his hands.

Renesmee whined, "Those were my favorite."

He scoffed, placing a soft kiss against her hip bone. "I'll buy you more." Her breath hitched as he slowly moved lower, continuing his trail of kisses but ignoring the place she wanted him most. Her scent surrounded him, nearly drowning him, and he caved to the urge to nip at that piece of skin he was thinking about earlier. Alec marveled as her hips bucked up to him, just barely missing his face.

He could feel her wind up, getting ready to beg, but he put her out of her misery. His cold lips darted out, wrapping around her burning hot clit, and he sucked it into his mouth. Renesmee was sure the neighbors could hear her, but she couldn't stop herself from crying out. Alec's thumb replaced his lips, rubbing tight circles as his tongue darted out to taste her. She cried out his name, hands flying down to tangle themselves in his dark hair. Her legs bent, the heels of her boots catching on the blanket.

Alec wrapped his arms under her legs, bringing her dripping core closer to him and holding her there as he ravished her. He harshly sucked her clit into his mouth again, smirking to himself as she came undone in his arms.

"Holy shit," Renesmee gasped as he let her legs go to move back up her body. He nuzzled his face into her neck and chuckled. "Your turn."

Alec shook his head, licking her juices off his lips. "Not right now. We've got all night."

Her face stretched into a smug grin as she nodded her head, pulling eagerly on his boxers. In a second, they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Renesmee tried once again to unzip her boots, but he stopped her. "Leave them on," Alec smirked.

"Alec, you kinky son of a-" she captured his lips in a steamy kiss, her tongue finding its way into his mouth immediately. She gasped into the kiss when she felt him press against her. Their bodies fit together in all the ways that counted.

He slowly pushed into her, and they both moaned. Alec buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent. He tried to pace himself by holding onto the headboard with the hand that wasn't holding onto Renesmee.

"We can't break the bed," she gently reminded him, taking his hand and wrapping it in hers. "Don't hold back. You're not going to break me."

As if to test her theory, Alec drew back and then slammed back into her, probably a little harder than he should have, but Renesmee cursed and wrapped her leather-clad legs around his hips. He gripped her hip and her hand tighter as he drove into her again. The force was brutal, stretching Renesmee out in the best way possible, but Alec seemed to enjoy taking his time.

Steadily, he began picking up the pace. Every time his hips met hers, he brushed against her clit, sending shockwaves down her legs. She could feel the burning knot building in her stomach again, and her breath started coming in pants. Alec released her hand long enough for her to sneak it in between their bodies, rubbing her clit to speed up her orgasm. Just as the waves of pleasure hit her, Alec's hips stuttered, and he began his own dissent into lustful madness. She took everything he was giving her.

For a moment, neither of them moved. Alec gave her time to catch her breath before he pulled out and laid down at her side. She looked at him for a minute, gazing at his ruffled hair and his satisfied grin, and then she laughed. A real, genuine laugh that crinkled her eyes and made her insides feel good.

Alec shook his head at her, a small grin on his own lips. "That is not a good way to boost a man's self-esteem, Renesmee."

She shook her head at him. "It's nothing bad." She sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bed, finally unzipping her boots. Alec traced the imprint she left on the bed lazily. She looked back at him over her shoulder, tugging the boot off. "That's only the second time I've ever had sex."

Alec's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You must have had one hell of a mentor."

Renesmee laughed humorlessly, getting up to grab his ruined shirt and slipping her arms through the sleeves, the ruined buttons not doing any good at hiding her cleavage. Alec smirked at the sight of her in his shirt and nothing else. She sat back down on the bed, crossing her legs. "No. The other person was Jacob."

Alec sat up quickly, surprise written all over his face. "Your mutt? You actually had sex with him?"

Renesmee nodded her head exaggeratedly, reaching to the end table to grab the other bottle of tequila she hadn't drank. "It was just one of those 'get it over with' things. I didn't really have anyone else to lose it to. But I mean…" her eyebrows rose as she recalled the events, "it wasn't good. Definitely wasn't like that."

Alec smirked, pleased that he had been better than her 'soulmate' though he knew he had to be. It was still nice to hear. "That was the first time I've had sex in almost a century," he confessed.

Renesmee almost choked on the tequila, but she swallowed in time. "A century? So it must really be like riding a bike, huh?" she joked.

Alec laughed, sensually running his hand over her leg and watching the goosebumps erupt. "It's easy when you're interested in the person." Her heart jumped. "You're different than I imagined."

"Oh, so you imagined me?" she flirted, biting her lip.

"I tried not to," Alec said honestly. "But the more you try not to think about someone, the more you do it seems. I've wondered how you grew up, if you were as beautiful as I thought you would be. You looked like an angel when you were younger, but now you're a goddess."

Renesmee blushed, lost for words. She downed the rest of the tequila, tossing it into the trash can. She got up under the premise of getting more liquor but before she got to the fridge, Alec was in front of her. "Are you _trying_ to get drunk, Renesmee? Something you don't want to remember tomorrow?"

"Of course not," she replied sweetly, pecking him on the cheek. She glanced down quickly and blushed again. "Maybe you should put on some boxers. Or pants."

He smirked, beginning to circle her smaller form. "Why is that, Renesmee? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Alec quickly pulled her back to his chest, pressing up against her. "Afraid to fall back into bed with me?"

Renesmee giggled, wrapping her hand around the arm on her stomach. "I'm looking forward to it actually." Alec pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, and she spun around in his arms. "Let's dance."

"To what?" he laughed, grinning against his best efforts. "There's no music."

She faked clearing her throat. "Okay, Google," Renesmee called out to her room. She heard the little noise of the assistant. "Play 'Tequila' by Dan and Shay."

Alec raised his eyebrows, wrapping his arms around her as the song began. "Modern technology will never cease to amaze me." She smiled at him, singing along to the lyrics as they twirled around the room. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Neither will you."

"You know, you're pretty smooth. From what I've heard, I thought you were a malicious asshat."

Alec laughed at her candid attitude. "Oh, I am. But I like to think I can still woo a beautiful woman." Renesmee smiled up at him before laying her head on his chest right where his heart would beat if he were alive. They stayed like that, slow dancing in each other's arms until the song faded out.

As he gazed down at her, Alec threw caution to the wind for a second time, pulling her into a kiss that swept her off her feet and into bed for another go. This time, they pushed their crazy lust aside, taking time to make it last. It wasn't crazy vampire sex, it was slow and sensual, intimate even. Intimate in a way Alec had never known sex could be.

After, she cuddled into his chest and he was perfectly content to let her. He had never known another woman like Renesmee, which should have been a given due to her genetics, but it was more than that. Renesmee made Alec feel things he hadn't felt in centuries, things that he probably would never feel again outside of this hotel room. He knew come morning he would have to leave it all behind, but this was enough for him. He would remember this night for the rest of his existence.

"Alec," she whispered his name. He hummed in response. "Do you think we're gonna live forever?"

He regarded her seriously for a moment before saying, "You do know the point of being immortal, right?"

Renesmee laughed, slapping his chest. "I just meant…forever is a long time. But even then, we don't _really_ know it'll be forever. Doesn't it have to end some time?"

For centuries, he hadn't ever really considered it. He supposed the thought had to have crossed his mind at one point, but he must have dismissed it. What he didn't know was that it plagued Renesmee. She had just never voiced it to anyone else. "I suppose it must. Maybe it really just means we get to live indefinitely, longer than humans. Everything has to end at some point."

As though worried by the same thought, they both inched impossibly closer to each other.

"Alec," Renesmee whispered again.

He hummed peacefully, his eyes fluttering shut at the sound of his name coming from that beautiful mouth. For the first time in forever, he wished he could sleep just so he could fall asleep with her in his arms. God, one night with her and he had turned into a sap. His sister would surely combust if she knew.

"I don't think anyone would miss me if I ran away."

His eyes opened quickly, glancing down at her pained expression. _Does she really think so little of herself?_ "Your entire family would be in shambles, Renesmee."

"I mean, sure, they'd be oh-so-sad, but I mean genuinely _miss_ me. Not because I make a good shopping partner or because I'm a symbol of my parents' love for each other, a way to show that they can have everything they never wanted. Not because I'm supposed to be Jacob's other half. Who would miss me so much they could feel it in their bones?"

 _I would_ , he thought instantly. He knew it to be true. The second he said goodbye to this creature, he'd go back to being a faceless guard, an asset to his coven, and nothing more. He never knew how much he craved to be _more_.

"Do you have anyone to miss you?" she asked him softly. "Not because of what you can do but because of who you are?"

If Alec could cry, he was sure he would've at that moment. "Jane," he said softly. _Maybe_ , he didn't say aloud.

Renesmee sighed, curling tightly into his side. "I'll miss you."

Alec kissed the top of her head, listening to her heartbeat slow down as she slowly eased into sleep. He didn't move all night.

* * *

Renesmee didn't wake up until three the next day, missing check-out by three hours. She sighed as she rolled over. Alec smiled down at her, marveling at how even innocent actions like that made him even more infatuated with her.

They both packed her suitcase slowly, taking breaks to kiss or laugh with each other or once to even get back into bed. Neither of them was ready to let this night go, knowing they could never get back to this place again. It would be years, if not decades, before they could see each other again. Renesmee refused to even think the word 'centuries.'

Alec rolled her suitcase down and stayed right beside her as she checked out at the front desk. Then he followed behind her to take her luggage to the taxi waiting for her.

As Renesmee walked out the door, she smiled to herself just thinking about what she snuck out with, the one tangible thing she had to remind her of last night – the hotel key burning a hole in her pocket.


End file.
